warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Catching Up
Catchin''g ''Up Episode One, Season Five, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm! Don't be confused, it's no longer the special Shade season anymore :c Which also means Brownshade is less cute, except on Shade episodes :) Catching Up I realize that I’ve missed Shade. We’re sitting in the makeshift camp that we have on the island, and Wavekit and Mosskit are playing next to us. They’re five moons now, and soon, they would become apprentices to RiverClan, and they would no longer need our care. I’ll miss them for sure. My sister gazes fondly at the two tumbling kitten, Brownhare sitting next to her. The two of them are tense, and I realize that they’re sitting closer than I thought they would be sitting. Shade kept looking at the Brownhare, but the brown tom seemed focused on the kits. She looks so motherly when she tends to the two kits... I knew Shade was almost like a mother to me, at least until she disappeared. “We need to catch up.” I mewed wryly. Shade looked over, then laughed, “We do, I’ve missed you, Storm.” Brownhare backed away, giving me and Shade some space. I shot Brownhare a thankful glance, but his eyes were watching Shade. She twisted around and gazed after him, then turned to me. I stared at her, seeing the graceful movements of the sister I had before Leaf had died. Before Comet and Gorse disappeared from Shade’s life. “You’ve grown, Storm.” “So have you.” We stand there, but Shade purred and led me to the stream off the island. I let my tail drift in the water, and Shade dabbed at the water mindlessly. “You know, before we got involved with the Clans, I’ve always imagined a peaceful life with Gorse and Comet.” I remembered the two toms. Comet had been slightly in love with me, while being “brothers” with Shade. Gorse had been Shade’s love, and the two were progressing well until the badger incident. “I wish that remained true.” I commented. Shade smirked, “You would think we deserved a life like that, but I’m thinking that maybe, StarClan gave us something else. Something better.” I was unfamiliar with my sister using the term “StarClan”, sure I used it from time to time, but she usually described them as “stars”. “Don’t you think this life is better than what we could have with Comet and Gorse?” She gazed back at the brown tom, who was sitting away on the island. “What’s with you and Brownhare?” I laughed, “He barely knew you when you came back. He joined my-our-group when you ‘died’.” Shade winced, and I involuntarily winced too, realizing that I might have brought up old scars about Shade’s fake death. “Well,” she sighed almost dreamily, “Brownhare is definitely a great tom, and I think perhaps I’m a bit too charming for him.” She laughed again. I frowned, “Why do you sound like me?” Shade blinked, then snorted, “You know, that’s what I thought. I think you’re getting at me, Storm.” This time we both purred, and I was content with my sister next to me, our worries gone. It was just reunions for everyone. “So you and Brownhare are officially...together?” “Um, sort of?” “And all this happened while I was gone?” “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” “StarClan, Shade, something’s wrong if you hook up with a tom this fast. I was gone for like...a few weeks?” “You know, that’s not a long time.” “SHADE! You barely knew him! You can’t just...” “You’re just shocked, don’t worry, it’ll pass over.” “Easy for you to say!” “Come on, let’s go talk to Brownhare!” “No, you’ll just-” “Let’s go.” Sometimes I hate my sister. She skipped ahead, crossing the bridge easily to reach our little camp. “Brownhare!” she called out, “We’re back!” “Did you bring any prey?” She halted, and I caught up to her, “No, we were just talking.” Her whiskers twitched, “Hungry again?” “You get hungry easily when you’re bored.” “Oh, of course,” Shade smirked, “Because you get so bored when I’m here.” I leaned over and whispered, “You’re definitely sounding like me now, sister.” She shoved me aside to go sit next to Brownhare. I rolled my eyes and seriously prayed that they weren’t going to have kits next week. That’d be extreme. As Brownhare and Shade chatted, I sat down to start grooming my fur. I remembered the cramped quarters of the den, and closed my eyes, slowing down my breathing. I had to stop thinking about that. Then I heard the murmuring of my sister and Brownhare. “Do you want to go hunt on the moors again?” “Prey’s poor there, what’s the point?” “Um, you’re the one who wanted the prey.” Shade rolled her eyes, “I’d imagine you’d like rabbits.” “And why is that?” Brownhare glanced at her questioningly with his yellow eyes, “There’s nothing that indicates that I like rabbits.” “You’re name?” “Oh, well, that’s different.” “Let me guess, your Clan thought you were a rabbit.” Shade snorted. Brownhare looked away, “No, for StarClan’s sake, it’s just...I don’t know how to explain it!” He sighed. Shade seemed uncomfortable now, and I could see she didn’t know if she hurt Brownhare’s feeling. And she was telling me they were going well. I cleared my throat, “Perhaps we should go to the moor, we can see Snowbreeze and that rogue I don’t know.” “Graystorm.” Brownhare filled me in. “Yeah, yeah him.” I muttered, “Let’s go you two love birds.” I’m almost certain Brownhare turned redder than Shade did. No wonder they were getting along so well, Brownhare was willing to go against what he vowed to love her. Or at least I think that’s what their relationship is called. It might not qualify as love. Who knows, everything is love to Shade. We trotted towards the moors, and I saw the white she-cat chatting with the gray tom I saw earlier, her eyes glowing. Looks like she’s over Crowheart. “Snowbreeze!” Shade called out, her eyes brighter than usual, “Do you want to hunt with us on the moors?” “Prey’s still poor, but sure!” Then her blue eyes met mine. She purred loudly, and Graystorm glanced at us, “Hey, Storm!” She rushed over to meet me, and I smiled and purred back, “Hey, Snowbreeze, how’s WindClan?” “Great, I’m so glad you’re back now.” Shade nudged between us and steered Snowbreeze aside. Her head was bent over, and she was whispering something in Snowbreeze’s ear. The white she-cat frowned, then nodded slowly. “Thanks,” I heard Snowbreeze whisper, “Thanks, really.” Shade only nodded, then joined Brownhare in search of rabbits. Snowbreeze crossed over to join me, and she mewed, “Hey, do you want to go by the stream?” “Sure.” She led the way and sat down, obviously nervous. “Shade told me that you didn’t know what was going on,” she began. I didn’t speak, not sure what was really going on. “To be honest, I was pretty sure you didn’t know, but I didn’t want to tell you to make you upset, or even wary. But Shade advised me that maybe I need to let it out, so I can get it over with, it’s obviously not going to work, with Graystorm and I don’t know, just you I guess.” I narrowed my eyes, but I nodded for her to continue. Snowbreeze closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Okay, so when I first saw you, there wasn’t much I thought. But every time I looked at you, something drew me in. The determined look in your eye, the way you stood straight and accepted what your sister was saying. It was fascinating.” I started to realize where this was going. “At first, Crowheart caught my eye. He was amazing, and everything I wanted. But when he died, I realized there was still someone I wanted. I think you already know who.” She sighed, almost miserably. “Me.” “Yes, I was attracted to you, and I guess that’s what drove me on. But you never noticed, you never responded differently. That’s fine, since now I think I can just move on to Graystorm, since you and me never really worked.” “I...I never realized.” Snowbreeze smiled bitterly, “Well, I know you’re probably surprised, or maybe even scared of me now, but I wanted to let you know. Before perhaps it’s too late to tell you.” “It’s fine, Snowbreeze, I am surprised of course, but you’re still my friend. I’m fine with your feelings, but I need to let you know that I don’t feel the same way for you.” I responded. She purred without mirth, “Yeah well, it was of expected.” “Thanks for telling me though.” She looked at me for a moment longer, then nodded, “Thanks for listening and understanding.” “Always.” I mewed immediately. This time she smiled for real, “Always.” She echoed. ~ Shade and Brownhare were sitting on the moor together, sharing a rabbit that they had caught. “So um,” the dark gray she-cat sighed, “Did you mean what you said after the rogue battle?” Brownhare looked over at Shade, “Yes, I do think I could love you, but I don’t know if we could be mates.” Shade breathed in, “You’re not in your Clan anymore, you won’t be breaking any warrior codes or anything, plus, you weren’t even a medicine cat!” “I was in FireClan.” Brownhare purred slightly, “Yes but,” he sighed, “I want to follow the medicine code.” “But you’re a traveler.” “Doesn’t mean I stash away all my old Clan concepts, it's just as important." Shade looked away, “Can’t you at least consider how I feel about you?” Brownhare shrugged, “I know that you...love me, but I can’t just forget about what I learned from the Clans.” “You’re not even a Clan cat anymore!” The brown tom smiled sadly, “I’m still considering it, Shade, but please know that I do care for you.” Shade closed her eyes, “You’ve made me happier than I’ve been for the past few months. Even if I just started to know you when Storm disappeared.” “I’ve never bothered to get close to the group, but you caught my eye.” Brownhare confessed, “And I don’t want to leave you.” Shade opened her brilliant blue eyes, and purred, “I’m so glad I got to know you, Brownhare, I love you.” This time, with certainty, Brownhare replied. “I love you too.” ~ Snowbreeze sighed as she sat alone in the WindClan camp. They were no longer needed as a group, and tonight was her free night. She closed her eyes and replayed the moments with Storm. Obviously the young she-cat didn’t have specific feelings for Snowbreeze, and the white she-cat understood that. Plus, she had Graystorm now. Onestar was organizing patrols, and Snowbreeze went to curl up in her nest for a nap. She dreamed that she was with Storm, and there was nothing between them. Snowbreeze was seated on the Outcrop Rock, something similar to the ones they had back in the old territory she heard, and sighed. “Snowbreeze?” The white she-cat glanced back to see Storm standing behind her. “Oh hey, Storm.” The gray she-cat purred, “The view is pretty from here, isn’t it?” Snowbreeze merely nodded, not sure what to say. “I’ve never been here before, but I wanted to see you.” Storm admitted, “I don’t know, I just really wanted to see you.” Snowbreeze’s heartbeat accelerated, “You wanted to come see me?” “Yeah,” Storm blinked, “I had an urge to just come over and chat with you. I’ve really missed you, Snowbreeze, and there’s something else in this happiness.” Snowbreeze purred slightly, “I missed you too, Storm, and I think I know what the other feeling is.” Storm came over to sit down next to Snowbreeze. “Do you? It’s bothering me, but it feels kind of nice.” The white she-cat smiled wryly, “It does feel strange doesn’t it? It’s like something pulling in your belly, telling you to do something.” “Yeah, sometimes it’s like fire burning and pushing you towards its goal. I think I’ve felt this before, with someone else.” “But now you feel it with me?” There was so much hope in her voice. Storm nodded hesitantly, then mewed, “It’s love isn’t it?” Snowbreeze slowly curled her tail around Storm’s, “I would believe so.” Storm didn’t speak, so Snowbreeze whispered. “I love you, Storm.” At first there was no answer, and Snowbreeze’s heart sank. Then...came the answer she wanted. “I love you too, Snowbreeze.” Snowbreeze woke up and sighed heavily. If only my dream was true... The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold